Pokemon edición Moco
by Bannedalex
Summary: Ginka es un nuevo entrenador el cual quiera ser el mas poderoso de todos, para eso tendrá que vencer a todos los gimnasios y al Alto Mando. Con el le acompañan su amiga Mailen, su sueño es ser la líder de gimnasio, Blue otro entrenador Pokemon y a Green una chica que quiere convertir-se en una profesora. Por el camino conocerán a diversas personas: Red, Yellow, Yuire...


Este fanfiction es una mejora de Pokemon la gran aventura un fanfiction mío que no fue acabado. Este seguramente será acabado, entre otras habrá los Pokemon de la quinta generación, estadios de Pokemon, las nuevas funciones de Pokemon negro (o blanco) y otras mejoras más. Esta escrito un poco mal, porque el protagonista es medio tonto y está en primera persona. Y ya que no cuadra que un personaje idiota escriba perfecto y todo perfectamente lo he escrito un poco infantil y con algunas faltas.

**Capitulo 1: el gran día llego**

Mi nombre es Ginka y vivo en la región Hazuka, es la región que está más lejos de todas las otras, por eso es normal que no hayan sentido hablar nunca de esta región.

Soy de una estatura media. Tengo el pelo largo, color marron y sin peinar (ya que tengo peinefobia). Tengo los ojos marrones claros. Siempre (o casi siempre) llevo una camiseta que me va larga de color roja y que tiene un dibujito de una Pokeball. También llevo tejanos.

Vivía en la granja Pokemon con mi madre, donde teníamos muchos Pokemons (especialmente Miltanks) pero a la vez también era una guardería Pokemon, muchos entrenadores venían a dejar algunos pokemons para que los cuidáramos. La mitad de los pokemons que nos dejaban yo me peleaba contra ellos, haciéndoles heridas graves a los de más bajo nivel y a los otros… pues era el revés. Mi padre es un líder de gimnasio, el quinto para ser exactos. Su especialidad es el tipo hielo. Nos venía a visitar muy pocas veces por culpa de su trabajo.

Todo comenzó un día (lógico ¿no?), hacia una semana nos había llegado una carta del profesor, la cual ponía esto:

''Señorito Ginka,

Soy el profesor Olivero, como a todos los chicos y chicas de tu edad, la organización profesores pokemon te damos a elegir entre 3 pokemons, eso sí, no es obligatorio, entre el día 5 al 10 de este mes lo podrás recoger. Los pokemon de este año que damos a elegir son: Tepig, Snivy y Oshawott.

El profesor Olivero. ''

Hoy era ya el día que más esperaba desde que me llego aquella carta (la cual tuve que buscar varias palabras al diccionario para entenderla, porque que cojones es un obligatorio ¿Alguien lo sabe?). Me despedí de mi madre, la cual no paraba de llorar diciéndome que si algún día volvería para verla. Yo le dije que claro que sí y que le enseñaría mi equipo Pokemon. Lo dije en broma, no quería volver a aquel sitio, pero ella se lo creyó… Y ya para no desilusionarla…

Prepare la mochila con todo lo que necesitaba para el gran viaje de mi vida (osea comida y ropa). Y me dirigí hacia el laboratorio Pokemon del profesor Cerezo… ¿o era Pino? No me recordaba de su nombre. Pero sí que iba a escoger un Pokemon. Y que aquel Pokemon que escogiera me acompañaría durante toda mi vida. O hasta que le diera un cáncer… Una de dos

Al llegar al famoso laboratorio (que la verdad no estaba muy lejos de mi casa-granja). Toque el timbre, y el profesor no tardo en abrirme, me saludo y me dijo que me sentara en una silla, yo le obedecí y me senté en aquella silla que… era tan cómoda… ahora que lo pienso me voy a comprar una de esas sillas.

El profesor era alto y mayor de edad, tenía poco pelo en la cabeza y unas arrugas exageradas. Ojos negros a diferencia de su pelo gris. Llevaba una gran bata y una elegante corbata de los chinos. Llevaba tejanos, como la mayoría de personajes en Pokemon.

El profesor Cerezo ya me conocía de antes. Ya que es un gran amigo de mi madre (espero que no amante…):

- ¿ya tienes pensado que Pokemon vas a escoger Ginka?

- sí, quiero un Kyogre.

- ¿Qué? ¿Kyogre? Lo siento no tenemos legendarios... -.-

- O pues que pena… porque si no había Kyogres iba a elegir Darkrai…

. Ay… creo que te tendré que decir los Pokemons que ahí, son: Tepig, Snivy y Oshawott

- ¿Cómo? Esos Pokemons no me suenan de nada… ¿Qué son Pokemons creados por los fans?

- ¡No! Son de la quinta generación.

- Vaya… Pensaba que solo había 6 generaciones… no pensaba que habían tantas… pues elijo el de tipo fuego.

- Lo siento… el único Tepig que quedaba se ha perdido….

- Me importa una mierda, yo he venido con la idea de tener un pokemon de tipo fuego y tendré uno de tipo fuego

- ¿Pero no querías a Kyogre? -.-

- Pues eso, uno de tipo fuego.

- Kyogre no es de tipo fuego... es de agua... ¡SUBNORMAL!

En ese momento yo me asuste un poco por culpa de que el profesor nombre de árbol me grito. Y normalmente cuando me asusto comienzo a llorar, como no, ese dia no iba a ser diferente de los otros. El profesor para calmarme me dijo que podía coger una Pokeball con un Riolu e ir al bosque a buscar aquel Tepig.

Hice lo que me digo, salí del laboratorio con aquella pokeball en la mano. Saque el riolu y le dije:

-Tu, rastrea a te... te... un pokemon de tipo fuego.

-¿Rioooo?

Parecía que no entendía lo que decía...

-Haber... tu... buscar Pokemon de fuego... ¿tu entender?

Movió su cabeza en símbolo de no.

-vale... vamos a por lo simple... ¿sabes que es un Pokemon?

Él se señaló a si mismo... sabía lo que era un Pokemon:

-vale... una pregunta tonta que siempre he querido saber la respuesta ¿un humano es un Pokemon?

No le dio tiempo a contestar, sentimos un ruido cerca de ahí, era algo así como "tepiiiii". Vamos, como el ruido que hace un tren.

-¿Que fue eso?

-¡Riooo!

Riolu se fue corriendo hacia donde el ruido, yo le seguí para ver donde me llevaba.

De pronto aparecí en medio de un combate Pokemon, eran 7 Caterpies machacando a un pobre cerdito de fuego. El asunto era grave, eran muchos Pokemons para uno solo. Necesitaba una ayudita. Aquel cerdo seguramente era el Tepig que buscaba, ya que en los bosques no era normal ver Pokemon de tipo fuego.

Ordene a Riolu que arañara a un Caterpie. El rápidamente llego a uno y le araño en la cabeza. Sus compañeros al ver que estaba siendo atacado fueron hacia el Riolu y comenzaron a hacerle placajes (que cabrones, era desventaja… Al final, los Pokemon van a ser más listos que los Digimon… Aunque ¿Qué coño es un Digimon) ., me fui corriendo hacia aquel cerdito y le dije si podía atacar aquellos Caterpies para defender a aquel Riolu. El cerdito salto encima de unos Caterpies arañándolos y apartándolos del Riolu. Ordene a los pequeñajos que atacaran a aquellos pequeños gusanos asquerosos.

-¡RIOLU! ¡HAZ SURF! ¡Y TU TEPIG UTILIZA PSICOONDA!

-Tepig (Gilipollas, que soy de tipo fuego)

-Riooo, rioooo (Dejalo, haz ver que usamos estos ataques y ya está… si ni se va enterar…)

Comenzaron a darles patadas, puñetazos, vamos lo más parecido a Street Fighter que puedas encontrar en el mundo Pokemon. Aunque por la sangre parecía más Mortal Kombat 2. Los Caterpies no tenían ninguna oportunidad para ganar

-Vamos, vamos que sois los mejores, vosotros podéis ganar ¡VAMOS!

-Cateer (gracias)

-pieee (tenemos un seguidor)

-teeeep, piiig (¿este humano está en nuestra contra o no?)

-riooo, rioo (creo que esta de nuestra parte, pero tiene algún problema cerebral)

-cateeer (humano, gracias)

De pronto, aparece un Metapod, con una corona de plantas variadas, entre todos aquellos Caterpies masacrados:

-Metaaaaaa, meta pod meta metaaa poddd (Soldados, apartaos yo me encargo a estos pokemons debilichos)

-¿Quién... es... este?-dije estresado.

-riooo (un metapod... ¿que se cree que es? un emperador romano)

-teee, tee, tee, teeeeeeeeeeeeeee, pig, piigte, tepi, epiii (jaja, que bueno).

Ninguno de nosotros sabía que estábamos delante de un Pokemon muy importante, de un jefe de tribu, un capitán de un ejército... Tampoco esperábamos que fuera tan fuerte.

-METAPOOOOO (os voy a enseñar mi mejor ataque)

Metapod comenzó a fortalecerse, icho delante de todos nada más ni nada menos que el… ¿ataque? Defensa férrea.

-No puede ser... el... el... HA HECHO UN ATAQUE BUENISSIMO, NO PODREMOS CONTRA EEEL D:

-Teee (tenías razón, tiene un problema en la cabeza.)

-Riooo (¿atacamos los dos a la vez con arañazo?)

-Pig, te, pig (vale)

Tepig y Riolu atacaron el rey Metapod con un arañazo cada uno.

-¡ESTÁIS LOCOS! Tengo unos Pokemons suicidas... EL DOCTOR SE VA A ENFADAR SI OS MATAN

Metapod volvió a hacer defensa férrea.

-Metaaa (¿que se creen? ¿Que con unos arañazos me ganaran?)

-Tendra algun tipo de estrategia... esos ataques... está claro que... DEFENSA FERREA ES COMO CANTO MORTAL, EN 3 MINUTOS MORIRÁN MIS POKEMONS

-meta (¿Quién es este?)

-riooo (nuestro nuevo entrenador... u.u)

-meta poood, poood, ipod, metaaaa (joder, que mala suerte tenéis… bueno… ¡MORID!)

Metapod se avalancha de manera salvaje hacia Riolu, el cual salto hacia atrás esquivando su cabezazo haciendo que Metapod se golpeara la cabeza en el suelo. Tepig, que estaba detrás de él, comenzó a correr hacia aquel Pokemon y cuando llego detrás del confundido "animal" le araño haciendo que comenzara a sangrar.

-Metaaaaa… agh… (Maldición… agh…)

El "feliç" Metapod vomito un charco de sangre. Mientras estaba confundido Riolu apareció debajo suyo (ya que aquel Metapod era mucho más grande que Riolu) y le golpeo lanzándolo por los aires. Tepig, el cual se subió en una rama de uno de esos árboles que había en el bosque, salto hacia Metapod y cuando estaba cerca de el, le araño cortándolo por la mitad.

-Jodeeer…. No sabía que los Pokemon eran tan bestiales… cuanta sangre… Yo me imaginaba que los Pokemon en vez de sangrar le salían arco iris y cuando le hacen daño simplemente no sangraba… ¡ESTO PARECE UN SAW EN VEZ DE UN COMBATE POKEMON!

-Riooo (y ahora este imbécil se entera de como es el mundo)

-Tengo que apuntar en una libreta que NUNCA tengo que hacer enfadar un pokemon…

Tepig cuando se cayó al suelo (unos segundos después de que cayera el cuerpo del Metapod) grito por el dolor. Riolu se acercó de donde estaba el Tepig y le ayudo a levantarse.

-Riooo (¿Estas bien?)

-Tepiiii tepiii (Nada importante, heridas leves y poco más… je, luchas bien)

-Luuu (Gracias)

Los dos pokemon chocaron sus manos o patas o pies, lo que tuvieran, en símbolo de amistad:

-Bien… nota 2: tengo que enseñar a hablar mis Pokemon o si no me voy a aburrir mucho de sentir conversaciones que lo único que se oye son: Tepig y Riolu. Vosotros, esclavos míos volvemos al laboratorio de… er… el profesor… ¡FRANKESTEIN! ¿Se llamaba así? ¿no?

-Teep (Claro "amo". Humanos imbéciles… se creen súper poderosos… los odio…)

-Como me gustan tus alagos pequeño saltamontes.

Me agache para acariciarle su pelillo suave, pero cuando acerque mi mano para acariciarle lo único que obtuve fue un mordisco en la mano.

-Piiii (cretino)

El Riolu le dio una ostia suave en la cabeza al Tepig.

-Luuu (No muerdas a nuestro entrenador…)

-Teee (¿Es que tú estás de acuerdo con lo de entrenadores y mierdas de esas? Nos tratan como objetos, por eso escape)

-Riooo (Eso no es verdad, ellos nos entrenan para hacernos más fuertes)

-Piii (Eso te lo creerás tú, somos unas simpes marionetas.)

Comenzamos a movernos hacia el laboratorio, yo los miraba (por eso me golpee con los arboles más de una vez) mientras ellos hablaban en un lenguaje desconocido.

Llegue al laboratorio y entre con los dos Pokemons uno de ellos me aguanto la puerta y dijo algo que yo no pude entender.

-Teeep (Primero las damas)

Pensé que cuando me iba a ver el profesor Olivero iba a sonreír y llamarme héroe por salvar a su querido Tepig pero fue totalmente al revés:

-¡Qué coño hacen los Pokemons fuera de su Pokeball! ¡No los sueltes! ¡Que se escapan!

-Tranqui profe, mis pokemons me quieren mucho no se van a escapar ¿A que si teeeeee…

Me gire hacia Tepig pero en vez de estar a mi lado se había ido lejos para arañan aquellas extrañas maquinas del profesor.

- Yo te mato…. –me dijo el profesor bastante enfadado.

-Oye… Pero Riolu es mucho más responsable miralo esta…

Riolu se había sentado en un sofá leyendo una novela que se titulaba: "El pokemon que me clavo su katana".

-El lee libros, es inteli… intelig… es intelimente- le dije al profesor.

-Agh, bueno da igual mira devuélveme a Riolu y ya te puedes ir. Y recuerda:¡NO VUELVAS NUNCA! ¡NUN-CA!

-Es-espera… ¿te te-tengo que devolver a Riolu? –Lo dije a punto de llorar.

-Claro anda entregámelo.

-¡JAMA S!, es mi Pokemon y lo quiero .

-Joder con él bebe... Mira quédatelo, total ahora te vas a ir 3

Sonríe acariciando mi pelo, al fin conseguí quedarme con los dos pokemons.

-Ah por cierto, toma esto.

El me dio 4 pokeballs y una maquina extraña.

-Son 4.000 pokes por favor.

-¿ESPERA ME VAS A COBRAR TANTO POR 4 POKEBALLS Y ALGO QUE NO SE LO QUE ES? Si no tengo ni dinero. Maldito estafador

-Mira has lo que te dé la gana, niñato. Y eso que no sabes que es, sirve para registrar todos los Pokemons que ves y obtener información sobre estos. Aunque con tu intelecto no creo que sepas leer.

-Claro que se leer. Me leo libros de hasta de 4 páginas en 10 horas cosa que tu no podrás hacerlo nunca. ¡Y EN CADA PAGINA HAY UNA FRASE!

-Si bueno, ¿vez esa puerta? Ábrela y vete ¿Sabes abrirla? ¿Sí? ¡Bien!

Cuando me gire vi que la puerta se abrió sola.

-¡UN FANTASMA! –Grite asustado

De la puerta se vio una figura más o menos igual de alto que yo. Tenía un pelo largo de color marrón. La punta de su pelo acababa hacia arriba. Llevaba gafas de sol y tenía una camiseta negra con una calavera que debajo de ella ponía: DEATH. Tenía unos pantalones tejanos largo que gracias a ellos casi no se le veía los zapatos.

-¿Quién es ese idiota? –Pregunto el señalándome con un dedo.

-Oye tú, eso tendría que preguntar yo- le dije en tono burlón al desconocido.

-¿Yo? ¿No me conoces? ¡Si he salido en la tele miles de veces!

-Espera… tú eres… ¡O DIOS MIO! ¡ERES EL MONSTRUO DE LAS GALLETAS!

-Gilipollas, abuelitoooo dile algoooo.

Mire a todos los rincones, en esa sala solo había 3 personas: el profesor, yo y el. Así que… ¿A quién cojones le llamo abuelito? Vamos yo no soy abuelo y creo que Riolu tampoco.

-Ginka por favor, trata mejor a mi nieto- digo el profesor un poco agobiado.

-¿Nieto? Anda no hagas bromas de esas, haber… tú tienes mínimo unos 160 años asi que eres muy joven para ser abuelo.

-No sé si alegrarme por lo que has dicho… Bien el nombre de mi nieto es…

-No se lo digas a este imbécil… ¡Que se vaya de mi laboratorio!

-¡Ya le echaba pero no se va! ¡Pero que sepas que el laboratorio no es tuyo!

-Tsk… Antes de que te vayas, que sepas que soy el gran Red, quien ha ganado al Alto Mando más de 10 veces, el mejor entrenador de la región, el único poseedor de un Heatran, me llaman el dios del Fuego. ¿Ya sabes quién soy?

En aquel momento ya no les hacía caso, estaba en una especie de maquina tocando botones, parecía un Pinball y era divertido, de pronto sentí una mano en mi hombro:

-Mira, niño, por muy profesor que soy, no te aguanto. Así que vete… Que por tu culpa, acabas de soltar todos los Pokemon que yo tenía guardados…

-Pero… El nene solo quería jugar.

Cogí mis Pokemon y me dirigí a la puerta, la cual el profesor la abrió para que saliera y con tan solo dar dos pasos, el profesor me cerró la puerta en los morros. Mi aventura había comenzado, y nadie me digo como llegar al siguiente gimnasio, solo me quedaba entrar en aquel bosque e investigar.


End file.
